Rude Awakening
by Nico-Chan
Summary: Dosu can find plenty of ways to wake Zaku up from his sleep...


Disc: I don't own the Sound Trio. Or Kin's insane thoughts. Nope, Nope, not me.

A/N: Heeeeeyyyy everybody! This here peice of fiction is YAOI. MALE/MALE.  
DosuZaku, to be correct. Oh yeah, and it's pretty limey. R & R, please. Enjoy.  
(SPREAD THE SOUND TRIO LOVE!!)

* * *

**Rude Awakening**

Dosu left his room, headed for the kitchen in the small apartment he and his Genin comrade's had been granted. When he reached the kitchen he discovered only one of his teammates was there. He glanced around the small room, looking at the counter and window before his eyes finally set on his female partner, who was absently brushing her hair.

"Zaku?" He asked simply, earning a look from the girl.  
"He's still in his room." the long haired girl stated, as if it was obvious, then continued to brush her  
chocolate locks.  
"I see..." , Dosu murmured, turning and leaving the room. Kin sighed and bit into a random muffin nearby.

The bandaged boy reached Zaku's door quickly, chuckling to himself as he opened the door withsilence that only a ninja could master. He smirked as what he became expectant was now apparent. The rather boyish room lay still as Zaku snuggled under his blankets in sleep.

Zaku tended to sleep in later than the other two, so this scene was no surprise to Dosu, though he had something particularly _different _today planned. Especially since the boys had a mission today.

His single visible eye quickly filled with dark mischief. He checked out the room again, quickly, then began to advance on his prey.  
As expected, he reached the side of the bed quickly, with not trouble. He did however, arc his eye at the sight of drool trailing from Zaku's mouth in a somewhat cute, yet mostly undignified manor.  
He gripped Zaku's cover and moved it off the taller boys body. Dosu was pleased to see the other boy clad only in brown boxers.

He chuckled evilly.

"Zaku..." he called softly, mockingly. The drooling boy didn't respond, even slightly. Dosu chuckled again. Everything about Zaku amused him.  
"Zaku..." He repeated, purring it as he moved his hand down the other boys chest, between his legs, and gave a squeeze.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?" the brown haired boy cried, shooting up and staring at Dosu.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"  
The bandaged boy smirked, and squeezed again.  
"'What the fuck are you doing', you mean. We have a mission for Orochimaru-sama today."

Zaku glared, which obviously gave Dosu glee, for he squeezed again.  
The taller boy yelped, "Damnit Dosu! Stop!"  
"You like it..." the other boy sing-songed, like he did before he would kill, or mortally wound someone.  
Zaku's face flared up in embarrassment, and he growled. "I DO NOT!"

Dosu just chuckled, the amusing factor of Zaku playing into his mind again. He squeezed the covered hardened length.  
"I think you do."

Zaku couldn't help the low moan that came from his throat, but who could, with someone massaging your arousal gently?  
Zaku began to pant as his boxers came off and his exposed flesh was gently fondled.  
"You didn't have to...wake me up like...this.." he gasped out, giving Dosu an excited look.  
Dosu chuckled, as he always did with Zaku around.  
"Your right. But this is infinitely more amusing."  
Zaku bit his lip, but grounded out, "Fuck you..."  
Dosu's eye lit up. "I'm about to."

* * *

Kin walked to Zaku's door, pretty annoyed that the guys were taking so long. They had a mission from Orochimaru-sama, they couldn't just sit around all day and chat!  
She made a fist and nearly knocked on the door "Guys.." 

"D-dosu...Dosu...Harder dammint!"

Kin's eyes widened, and she began to feel sick. 'Like totally eww...'  
She quickly turned and walked back to the kitchen.  
"Eww....don't think of that. Don't think of that. Don't think of that. Think of something...hmm...something nice. Something nice....like hair.."

Kin smiled, a loving and soft smile. 'Yeah....hair....beautiful, huggable, rape able, tasty, delicious, orgasmic hair...' Her eyes glittered.  
'....HAIR....' Then her eyes widened. Her thoughts of hair, and the thoughts of her team mates doing the nasty gave her a disgusting image.

Dosu and Zaku's pubic hair.

"EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"


End file.
